A Soul's Savior
by Grizzly98
Summary: Three years after the battle with Acnologia, Fiore is in ruins. The chaos dragon pulled one final trick and now nothing is as it once was. It comes down to Lucy, now, to fix what's broken and free not only the kingdom but the soul of the fire dragon bound to his book. Can she be his savior? M for a reason, complete warning inside. Will be continued eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so as my friend, XSteleAliniaX, pointed out after she edited this for me. I need to put a trigger warning because uh, well let's just say it's not something for people who are feint of heart to read.**

 **It's rated M for a reason and no it's not for blood and gore. If it was I wouldn't care to put a warning. Warnings take the fun out of the surprise.**

 **Anyway _IF YOU'RE NOT MATURE, 18+ GO BACK AND IGNORE THIS STORY._**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

A Soul's Savior

A door swings open, the sound of the creaky hinges causing the only person in the room to look up. Her once blonde locks hang in greasy ropes in her face. The fire that had lit her dark chocolate orbs are dimmed to cinders. Her slim frame shivers, the cold of the stone room penetrating her bare skin.

There's a dark chuckle from the silhouette in the bright doorway that has her eyes going wide and her frame trembling more from terror then from the cold.

The figure steps closer, revealing a tall smirking male. His black hair tumbles down his back in a long wild mane, while the silver that pierces his eyebrows, nose, chin, and arms glints in the light. The large spout of fur on his right shoulder moves as he lifts his arm, looking at the blonde.

"It's your lucky day, blondie, His Majesty has run out of slaves."

Her cheeks become wet from tears she didn't know she had left. She lets her head fall, the locks coming to cover her face. "Please, Gajeel, you have to help me. Please."

She tries to get through to him but once again it fails—the King's enchantment and rule over Fiore's dragon slayer population is too strong.

He pulls his metal covered boot back, ready to kick her when another voice sounds.

"Gajeel, His Majesty said that if you harm this one he's taking it out on your scaly hide."

Gajeel snorts, setting his boot down and turning to see his so-called-partner standing in the door. "Fuck off, Rogue. Ain't like she deserves nothing different. She's just a slave."

The shadow slayer shrugs, watching emotionlessly as Gajeel unlocks the shackles binding her feet to the floor. Another set is bound around her wrists, the heavy metal preventing her from getting up. Not that she'd have the energy to get up anyway.

She doesn't know how long it's been since she had a fulfilling meal. The last real meal she remembers eating had been before the war with Alvarez had started. After they had defeated Acnologia something had happened. What that is… she can't remember, the memories too distorted to recall.

Gajeel creates a set of thick handcuffs connected to a chain then locks her hands in the cuffs. Around her neck goes a collar connected to the handcuffs. The metal chafes, rubbing against her already bruised skin.

He yanks on it, pulling her forward and she bites back a whimper as she climbs to her feet.

She follows him out of the cell into the dimly lit hall where Rogue takes up residence behind her. Her eyes stay locked on the floor, her shoulders hunched over to make herself appear smaller.

The dragon slayers footsteps echo along the stone corridors, between the loud clomping of Gajeel's metal studded boots and the tap of Rogue's black moccasins, the sound of her bare feet meeting the stone goes unnoticed.

Lucy shivers; the cold drafts from the halls remind her of her lack of clothing. It's a rule of being a slave, she knows. Until a slave is appointed to a house and given the house colors to wear, they wear nothing.

The group of three march on through the halls, Gajeel often pulling on the chains just to laugh when she stumbles. They walk up a set of steps and the blonde vaguely notes the floor starts to change, going from rough stone to polished marble.

Out of the corner of her eye gold glints across everything. From spider webbing the pillars that support the grand hall to lining the marble floors. Where there isn't gold, there's red or black.

The marble floor is black flecked with crimson, almost looking like blood spatter. Banners that line the walls are either black hemmed with a red background among which the silhouette of a black dragon sits or the colors are reversed. The red hemming the banner with a red dragon silhouette among a black background.

Orbs of red or blue fire hover close to the ceiling, providing the only light in the halls. Lucy knows, without a doubt, that if the King wanted to he could use those orbs to kill any servant he wants.

When they stop in front of a massive door Gajeel knocks. The door swings open and Lucy swallows as she recognizes the redhead standing in the doorway. The redhead, dressed in blue and white robes, doesn't recognize _her_ , however. Her stern brown eyes skim over the scene before her, not lingering more than necessary on the nude blonde before her.

"This is the slave His Majesty has requested?"

Gajeel snorts. "Yeah, gotta put 'er through the baths."

Erza nods, a black collar wrapped around her neck showing with the movement. "Very well, chain her to the wall and we'll call when she's ready."

The redhead steps aside, opening the large door for Gajeel to pull the blonde in. He walks around the different sized pools to a wall where a set of metal rings are attached, then chains Lucy to one of the rings.

She looks up, taking in the vast room before her while Gajeel leaves. The middle of the room is taken up with different hot springs, sizes ranging from only fitting one person to being big enough to fit fifteen.

On the other side of the room she can make out what appears to be laundry vats worked by slaves appointed to one house or another.

Erza returns, followed by a short woman. The woman behind her has long blue hair pinned away from her face by a silver bandana. The dress she wears is of a silver design over her torso while the skirt is black.

Her eyes flash when she sees Lucy but she's careful to keep her mouth shut as she follows the two into a separate room.

"Give her a thorough wash down. She's to meet with His Majesty in a little while," Erza commands as she takes the chain and wraps it tightly around another metal ring.

"Yes, ma'am."

Erza gives her a sharp nod then exits the chamber leaving Levy to walk up to Lucy. "Lu-chan, what happened to you?"

Lucy's knees buckle under her and Levy comes to kneel in front of her. The blunette hears sniffling but says nothing as she watches her friend wipe away the tears.

"Levy, what happened? How long have we been here?"

Levy sighs, curling her feet under her to get more comfortable. "I'm not so sure myself but there are a few things I can tell. What do you remember?"

The blonde grimaces, pulling her eyes up to meet Levy's. "I remember we defeated Acnologia, then the slayers returned. After that, I think there was something with Natsu's book and that's it. Everything else is a blur besides me being in that cell."

Frowning, Levy reaches forward to take hold of her friend's hands. "From what Bickslow told me, Acnologia caused Natsu's soul to fracture, trying in one last attempt to kill him, but because of the work you had done to his book it stopped it for a price."

The grip on her hands tighten as fear fills the blonde's eyes. Levy knows she needs to hear this, though, and pushes on. "The book fused his soul together. It's still Natsu but he's changed—and not in a good way."

Lucy's hands tremble for a second before her demeanor completely changes. "Levy, you have to help me. If I can get to his book again I may be able to help him."

Levy smiles wistfully. "Lu-chan, I wish I could but I can't."

She watches as her friend shifts her leg out to reveal a black bracelet wrapped around one ankle. "When the slayers brought us before Him we were shackled with magic blocking stones. Us weaker mages got lucky. Erza, Mira, and the other S-class mages don't even have their memories."

More tears fall down the celestial mage's cheeks. "There has to be something we can do."

The blunette smiles sadly. "There is something you can do, but you're not gonna like it."

Lucy tilts her head, looking at the bookworm in confusion. "What would that be?"

"Come on, we need to get you washed up before Erza comes back. I'll explain while you get cleaned."

Twenty minutes later Erza steps into the room to see a clean but drenched blonde sitting tied to the metal rings. She nods, looking at Levy. "Excellent work, let's get her to fitting for her wardrobe."

Erza unties the chain from the metal ring then yanks hard, causing Lucy to fall forward before she can catch herself. Lucy cries out but Erza only sneers. "Get up, you useless wretch."

Seeing her friend having trouble getting to her feet hurts the bluenette, but she knows that if she was to help she would end up causing trouble not only for herself but for Lucy and Gajeel as well.

When it came to Levy being appointed to a house, His Majesty had been lenient to Gajeel's begging and let the iron dragon have her. Gajeel has been good to her in the time she's been a part of the House of Metal but even he, himself, is afraid of the House of Fire.

It had been something he'd explained to her in the dark of the night. Not only was it the upbringing, but also the dragon hierarchy that prevents the other slayers from speaking out against their King for fear the king will lash out.

Levy follows behind quietly as Erza leads Lucy over to another door situated behind the hot springs. The redhead pushes the door open, revealing a stool set in front of a panel of mirrors designed to give one a three-hundred-and-sixty degree view of a person.

The bluenette closes the door, watching as Erza leads Lucy to step on the stool. When Erza's happy Lucy isn't going anywhere, indicated by the cruel twitch of her lips, she takes the metal restraints off.

Lucy keeps her shoulders bowed, her eyes on the floor in front of her until Erza smacks her back with a bamboo staff.

"Stand up straight." Lucy flinches but does as she commands, squaring her shoulders, and looking at herself in the mirror while Erza disappears to somewhere else in the room.

The redhead returns a couple minutes later holding a pile of clothes. She drops them at the foot of the stool then picks up a long piece of black lace.

"Arms out." Again, Lucy follows her command and Levy watches somewhat in amusement as Erza wraps the lace around Lucy's generous bust.

A minute later the lace goes flying across the room. Levy watches in amusement for the next ten minutes while Erza tries to dress Lucy in something that would look appealing to their King.

When she sees Erza snarling, about to smack Lucy with the bamboo again for no reason she steps in. "Ma'am, I have an idea that may work."

The redhead stops, the bamboo clutched in her hand, and turns to watch as Levy runs around the room picking up different pieces. Erza's eyes shine when she sees Levy pick up a particularly long skirt.

"I quite like the way your mind works, Levy. Let's get her dressed."

Fifteen minutes later, both Erza and Levy step back to admire their handiwork.

Around the blonde's neck, a black choker is connected to matching pieces of fabric on her wrists by the chains she arrived in. Sheer black lace covers her sides, revealing a generous amount of her breast, save for her nipples which rub against the solid red silk fabric connecting chains to the other side. At about an inch and a half increments more chains make their way down her stomach. At the bottom of her stomach and covering the apex of her thighs the crimson silk disappears under a long black skirt.

The skirt itself is only five inches wide, covering the front and back of her legs but no more. Her long, thin legs stand out against the dark fabric and she grimaces when she shifts her weight, feeling the fabric rub against her core.

Lucy looks down and bites back her frown at the sight of the black gladiator sandals they put her in, the lace binding them around her slim legs crimson red.

Erza clears her throat, drawing the slave from her thoughts. "Now then, it's time you went before His Majesty."

Without waiting for the blonde to agree Erza hooks the lead chain to the chains binding her wrists. Lucy steps off the stool without question then follows the redhead back out into the hot springs.

In front of the closed door leading to the hallway Levy sees the iron slayer and his partner waiting in silence. Lucy sees them too and lowers her eyes to the ground, again falling into the demure slave posture she's perfected.

"Lu-chan," Lucy casts her friend a side glance to let her know she's heard her and Levy continues. "I know you don't like this, but it's the only chance we have to get everything back normal."

Lucy smiles softly. "I know, Levy-chan, that's why I'm willing to do it. I want my Natsu back."

The blunette stops a few springs away and watches in silence as Erza hands the chains back to Gajeel.

Gajeel snorts. "Damn, woman. I told you to give 'er a bath, not turn her into a slut."

Erza arches an eyebrow. "Do you need a reminder of the last time we didn't do something to His specifications?"

The iron slayer freezes for a second before scowling and snatching the chain from her. He turns without another word and Lucy follows along behind him quietly.

Walking the halls, Lucy holds back a tremor at the thought of what she's supposed to do, what she's supposed to _be_. She knows that if she's gonna find his book and rewrite it to bring back their Natsu she'll have to play the part—be the toy they want her to be.

As they stop in front of a set of large double doors she steals her courage and waits for Gajeel to open the doors.

Inside the massive throne room she's greeted with hundreds of floating flame orbs, allowing light to fill the center of the room. The marble floor below her, unlike in the hall, is black and red marble forming a pattern she somehow knows to be the King's sigil.

Halfway down the carpet Gajeel stops, the chain going slack when Lucy stops a foot behind him.

"Your Majesty, we bring you the slave you asked for."

Dark chuckling comes from a throne half hidden in the dark. There's the sound of scales scraping over stone and Lucy swears inwardly Gajeel looks like he's about to flee.

"You've done well, now leave me with my pet." A shiver crawls up Lucy's spine, the voice much deeper and malicious then the one she knows by heart.

Both slayers bow and within seconds the doors are closing, leaving her stranded with the one they call 'the King'. As he approaches, Lucy becomes aware of a floating light about three feet behind him.

When he gets closer she realizes it's a flame on the end of his tail. The fifth appendage hangs low, the scales scraping against the marble.

A hand comes up, a sharp claw lightly tracing her cheek and she involuntarily flinches.

"What's the matter, Luce? Don't like the new look?" The way he says her name, the familiarity, has her heart squeezing in her chest.

Unconsciously, she takes a step back, trying to gain room to think. He growls and a second later his hand is under her chin, his claws digging into her cheeks and forcing her to look up at him.

The first thing she takes notice of is his hair. It's no longer the bright spiked salmon locks she fell for. They're darker, almost the color of blood. Rising from above his ears, and sweeping back around his head Lucy can see thin, spiralling black horns. His ears themselves are pointed and twitch with everything he hears.

Her eyes wander further down, ignoring the plush crown that sits almost perfectly between his horns, to see his once warm and loving onyx eyes are now a cold and distant emerald. His irises are slitted similar to a lizard's or a…

"Dragon's," she finishes the thought aloud, barely whispering the word.

He chuckles again, sharp white fangs flashing in the firelight as he smiles darkly at her. "What did you expect, Lucy? You've known that since we met in Hargeon."

"No, Natsu this isn't you."

He growls, the sound coming from deep in his chest, and his grip on her face tightens. "Let's get something straight. To you, I am Master. Call me anything else and there will be consequences."

He brings his other thumb up to rub against her neck. "I shouldn't have to remind you, my marks are still there."

Tilting her head back he smirks, leaning in to take in the sight of the four small scars on her neck. She trembles, both from the heat of his breath on her neck and from the terror starting to flood her veins.

He drags his tongue up her neck, savoring the flavor of her natural scent as he hums. He pulls away, running his tongue over his canines. "Yes, I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you, my pet."

In seconds he's feet away from her, looking her over like she's a piece of meat. Her eyes return to the ground even as her skinny frame trembles, and she hears him clap his hands.

At the risk of torture—or something worse—she chances a glance to see a cage rising from the floor. The cage itself is made of matte black bars surrounded by clear glass. Inside the glass she sees a sight that makes her blood run cold.

The mane of ginger hair gives him away even before the rumpled suit and green tinted glasses do. One of her most loyal spirits, Loke.

Beside him sits her keys, spread out as if on display.

"I see you like the lion I caught. Really, it was all too easy to cage him when I threatened to hurt you."

Lucy scowls, looking at the shell of her best friend. "Natsu, let him go. He's done nothing wrong."

Natsu scowls, and before she knows it his hand is wrapped around her neck. Loke, seeing this, gets to his knees and weakly bangs on the glass. "I told you once, my pet, to you I am Master. Do I make myself clear?"

He picks her up by her throat until her sandals hover inches above the ground. She gurgles, her chained hands coming up to grab at his scaled arm. Weakly, Lucy manages to nod and Natsu lets go, letting her hit the floor.

She holds her throat, taking deep breaths, and looks up at him. "Na—Master," she quickly corrects herself at his burning glare, "please, let him go. Loke's done nothing wrong."

The King arches an eyebrow. "And why would I listen to my pet?"

Her eyes drop to the ground. She knows he's won, but when she remembers Levy's words she knows he's only won the battle. He won't win the war.

"I'll do anything, just please, let him go."

His eyes sharpen, looking at his pet in amusement. "Alright, I'll take you up on that offer on one condition."

Inwardly she flinches. "And what would that be?"

"You command him and the others not to leave their gates." Her already pale skin goes ghost white as he speaks. "They'll only be allowed to leave when you call upon them which, if I have my way, will be never."

Lucy knows without a doubt she will see them again, she just has to reach his book. She finds his book, rewrites what the dragon of the Apocalypse damaged, and he'll go back to normal.

Her terror filled eyes go to the cage and she swallows, trying to find the command. It takes a minute, a minute of looking into anguished tired eyes, before she finds the words.

"Leo, close your gate and don't return until I call upon you. The same goes for the others." The words are vile in her mouth, she wishes it could be another way, but in order to do what needs to be done this has to happen.

The lion spirit slumps forward, his eyes searching hers pleadingly. When he finds none of the fire he'd hoped for he gives in. "Yes, princess, I'll pass along the message."

A fire ball comes from her left and she watches as it destroys a line of lacrima she had missed seeing the first time she looked. Loke casts her another baleful look before his form disappears in a flash of gold.

When he's gone, Natsu claps his hands again, causing the cage to lower back into the floor.

"Gajeel, Rogue!" The call of their names comes out as more of a roar and Lucy shrinks back when dust floats down from the ceiling.

The two slayers enter before the dust even has the chance to settle. Rogue stops in front of Lucy, bowing to their King.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

Natsu snorts. "Escort my pet to my chambers and feed her."

"Right away, Your Highness." Rogue bows another time then turns, picking up Lucy's chains.

Again, they step out into the hallway. As Lucy follows the shadow slayer, she bites back the tears gathering on the edge of her lashes. Now isn't the time to break down and cry—that can come later.

She follows quietly, the silence of the expansive halls being drowned out by their footsteps.

It's a little while later before they're stopping in front of another set of two gilded doors. These are much smaller than the throne room doors, maybe ten feet in height, but what it lacks in height it makes up for in opulence. Gold intertwines with the black and red marble to create an intriguing outline of the King's sigil.

Gajeel pushes one door open just enough for Rogue to guide Lucy through. The shadow slayer leads Lucy up to the raised king-sized bed then secures her chains to one of the posts.

His eyes flash with remorse and his stoic expression drops. "Please, forgive us, Lucy."

She frowns. "Rogue, please, there has to be something you can do."

The man kneels in front of her, cupping a few links of the chain in his hand. "I'm afraid myself and the other slayers are in an even worse situation then you are. Anything we try to do that goes against His Majesty could very well come down on our houses and the people we care for. Believe me when I say no one wants to put you in this situation."

Lucy, immediately grasping the situation, smiles sadly. "It's okay, Rogue. I understand."

Her smile does nothing to cheer the shadow slayer up, however. He pulls on the chains, making sure they're tight. With one last look at the blonde he turns away, his shoulders slumping under the weight of the knowledge of what he and the iron slayer are leaving her to.

After Rogue steps out, Gajeel looks back at her, his eyes softening with the look she recognizes as his love for his family. "There'll be someone bringing food up in a minute, bunny girl, so no funny business."

The door slams shut and Lucy's eyes snap around the room, skipping over the vast amounts of burned furniture before her eyes land on the one thing that stands out of place.

It's a writing desk, one she recognizes as her own from her apartment. On top of it sits her endless ink quill but nothing else. That is until she looks closer.

She smiles when she sees the old leather bound book she needs nestled among the few others from her apartment.

Pushing the thought as to why some of her stuff would be in his room away, she looks down at her chains, mind churning to figure out a way she can get over to the book in the short amount of time she has.

As Lucy looks over the chains she almost facepalms when she realizes what Rogue did. She picks at the chains, being careful not to mess with the shadow link and pulls on one link or another until there's enough length in the chain for her to move away from the bed.

The shadow link stretches, allowing her room to move without actually freeing her from the bed and she uses the advantage to move to the writing desk. Every few seconds she throws a glance over her shoulder at the door, dividing her attention between opening E.N.D.'s book to the damaged pages and ensuring she doesn't get caught.

When she finds the pages she gasps, shocked at how incredibly the writing is messed up. Some of it, she can tell, is from the book itself fusing his soul together, but there are other characters, some more chicken scratch then actual words that has her confused.

Her confusion clears up, however, when she picks up her quill and finds fingerprints burned into the writing utensil. That's when she realizes that Natsu must have tried to rewrite the damage.

The celestial mage's heart breaks knowing that her best friend is still in the draconic, demonic looking body. He knows that there's something wrong and he's trying to fix it himself.

She smiles, readying her quill in her hand and pushes it to paper. It's hard, rewriting his pages since there's so much to rewrite yet by the time there's a knock on the door she's happy.

It may have only been a total of two lines, her fingers and hand burning from the script, but it's enough for the time she had.

Just as she's sitting back down beside the bed—after carefully placing the book back in it's place—the door opens to reveal the white-haired S-class mage.

Similar to Erza, Mira's ice blue eyes pass over Lucy's form without a second glance. She walks in, sets the tray down beside the bed, then leaves.

Lucy frowns, wondering why Mira didn't recognize her until she remembers what Levy had said about the S-class mages having had their magic and memories blocked.

Her focus goes to the tray and without a second thought she gets off the bed, kneeling in front of the tray to look at everything.

"It must be breakfast." The sausages, pancakes, and other heavenly food on the tray back up her murmured assumption.

It's only a couple minutes before she's full, not having had so much in a while, and she pushes the tray away.

Rolling back so that her legs aren't tucked underneath her so tightly she rests her head against the comforter lining the king sized bed. Her eyes fall closed, exhaustion catching up to her malnourished form, and in seconds she's out cold.

At the sound of a door slamming shut, she jerks awake to see a smirking King walking up to her.

"Did my pet enjoy her nap?"

Not much has changed about him since she rewrote the lines in his book but she knows that it'll take more time and more rewriting before the effects truly become clear.

When he doesn't get an answer from her right away, he snarls grabbing her chains and breaks them. "Answer me!"

Lucy cringes but does as he commands, her gaze falling to his feet. "Yes, Master, I enjoyed the nap very much."

He nods, kneeling down in front of her. His claws grasp her chin, forcing her up to look in his eyes. They're softer compared to the cold emerald they were, as if deep down he knows what she did.

"Good, because you're not gonna sleep until I'm done with you."

Her blood runs cold with his words and she yelps when he picks her up, throwing her on the bed. She watches in horror as he backs up, burning the fabric off his skin.

On his back his wings stretch out almost in relief, then he climbs back on the bed, caging her within his scaled arms. When his lips capture hers, the tears start falling and she pushes against his chiseled chest at the feeling of the hot length pressing against her thigh.

Natsu moves down, nipping at the skin of her neck.

Lucy sobs, feeling Natsu play with her breasts. "Natsu, please, I don't want this."

He snarls, raising his head to look at her. "I thought I told you to call me Master." In complete odds to his behavior and his malicious smirk, his eyes shine with apology. "Very well, I'll just have to teach my pet some manners."

He grabs her chained wrists, pulling them above her head, and she feels his hands start to heat up drastically. When she starts screaming from her skin burning he leans down to her ear.

"I told you, Luce, I am your Master and I'll take what I want. And what I want at this moment is my mate." She starts sobbing harder at his snarled words and he lets go of her wrists, deeming the burns bad enough to scar.

In his mind, Natsu wars. He's knows this is wrong, that he shouldn't be treating her like this. He should be treating her like the most precious gold in his hoard, but the darkness that clouds his mind leaves him confused, wandering a path he has no idea how to find the end of.

Hours earlier the darkness had become brighter, not enough for him to see the way out, but enough for him to stop stumbling over his feet. He tries to fight the darkness, to free himself and his best friend, but the darkness wins when he hears his name. It makes him angry, the reason why centered around the demon that binds his mind together.

Inwardly he cries out, watching as his claws slice her dress open.

Lucy cringes, moving to cover herself up but stops when he sets his hands on her hips.

"Cover yourself and I'll burn every inch of skin. Do I make myself clear?" His snarl has her turning her head away, her hands dropping to her sides.

She clenches her fist, trying to go anywhere but here when he drags his tongue over her breasts, humming to himself.

The hot muscle travels down her stomach, stopping once every inch or so for his canines to nip at her pale skin.

When he nips at her hip bone, a particularly sensitive spot, she cries harder at the feel of her body reacting to the torture.

She doesn't want this—not like this. Sure, she's had thoughts of what it'd be like to go further with her best friend but never like this. Not when he's not in his right mind.

He inserts a claw into her warm walls, grinning when he hears it slosh with her juices. "My, what a wonderful pet you are. Already wet for me."

She bites her bottom lip to keep from crying aloud. Then he inserts another finger and she shakes her head. "Please…stop."

A growl comes from deep in his throat, the darkness enjoying her begging. He slams his fingers into her, feeling her walls clench around the digits even as she cries harder.

He leans down, lapping at the juice that seeps past his fingers. He pulls his fingers out, licking the juices from them and moves up until his face is lined with hers.

Natsu, seeing her look away, grabs her chin and forces his lips on hers. Using his other hand he maneuvers his cock to her entrance. He strokes the tip along her slit, then slides in.

She whimpers, feeling his girth expand her walls.

A few inches later he stops, unbelieving of what he's feeling, until she digs her dull nails into his biceps.

"Natsu, please."

That name again. He snarls, pulling out, and before she can react thrusts back in harshly, breaking her maiden barrier and causing her to scream in pain.

He pulls out until only his tip is sheathed, then thrusts again, setting a rough and fast pace that has her crying in pain.

"I told you, I am your Master," he growls against her lips, accentuating each word with a sharp thrust.

When her walls start to flutter around his cock, he pulls out, flipping her onto her stomach. She doesn't move, too weak to do anything besides cry.

Natsu smacks her ass. "On your knees."

She listens, sitting up enough for him to grab her hips and sheath his length within her warm walls once again.

This time, though, his eyes roll back in his head when he feels her walls take all ten inches of him. He pulls out, groaning at the feel of her walls sucking him back in.

With how tight her walls squeeze his cock he's not sure how much longer he can last. There is one thing he wants to hear before he finishes.

He grabs her hips, stopping his movement and leans over her back. "Oh, Lucy, who am I?"

His words are bittersweet. She knows that if she gives in it'll be over sooner and yet her pride wars against her.

He thrusts once, reminding her of their position and she sobs, setting her head in the pillow, mumbling the word.

Natsu grabs her hair, forcing her head up as he thrusts in her again. "You're gonna have to speak up, no one will know otherwise."

Her throat is sore, her wrists raw, and her pussy aches. She knows it's time to give in.

"Master. You're my master."

He purrs, letting her hair go and his hands return to her hips. "That's a good pet." Three more thrusts then he groans loudly. Lucy gasps, feeling his hot seed coating her walls.

Lucy watches tiredly as Natsu wraps his arms around her then lifts her up, wrapping his wings around them before crashing into the bed on his side when his lips graze her ear.

"Thank you, Luce." The blonde jolts at the sound of his voice, the one she grew to love.

Her shoulders tense, more tears sliding down her cheeks. How can she believe that her best friend is lying beside her after what happened? After taking her virginity so brutally, how can she trust the man that was once the love of her life?

Smelling the fear coming off of the blonde in waves, Natsu gently pulls her to his muscled chest, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

The darkness that had been consuming his mind is gone, like a clear sky after a bad rainstorm. Though he can feel the storm clouds gathering around, about to descend upon him again, he knows he needs to clear things up with her.

"Lucy, it's me."

Her tears are drying up, the trust she's always held in her partner rising with each word, yet she holds back, not wanting to fall for the demon's tricks.

She knows one way to see if it's really him.

"Natsu." The word comes out as more of a shaky exhalation instead of a name but the pinkette hears it.

He sighs, pushing his head into her hair as if he could disappear into the golden waves for eternity. "Yeah, Luce, it's me. I'm so sorry."

Lucy chokes on a sob when she hears the apology, and Natsu brings a hand up to push her hair behind her ear, allowing him to see a side profile of her teary features.

When he starts to kiss the tears away her hand comes down to grab his and she squeezes, her next question only a whisper. "Why?"

Natsu frowns, pressing his forehead against her shoulder, the darkness closing back in. "I can't explain right now. It's coming back, too quickly. Luce, just please, promise me. Fix my book and don't make him angry."

She shudders, bringing one of his hands up to kiss his palm. "I promise, I'll fix this."

He sighs, his lips ghosting her skin. "Thank you."

* * *

 **So uh, this happened one late night over the hiatus. I was just like I want to write this. I ended up spending three days writing it and this is how it turned out.**

 **I think it could turn into a short story. Leave me a review letting me know what y'all think and we'll see what happens.**

 **Again, special thanks to Stele for taking time out of her busy schedule to edit this for me.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	2. Chapter 2

***taps microphone and clears throat* Good Morning, Afternoon, and Evening folks. I have been asked, I have been begged, I have been requested, and I have been blackmailed by the perverts I call friends to continue this so back by popular demand I present the second chapter of A Soul's Savior!**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _ **Three Years Ago**_

 _They had finally done it. They had defeated the spriggan twelve, triumphed over Zeref, and now the mages of Fiore were watching as one of the top three spells of the Fairy Tail guild, Fairy Sphere, sealed away the entity known as the dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia._

 _However, unknown to the mages in Fiore a much darker battle was taking place on a much stranger plane those more knowledgeable would call the ravines of time._

 _On this plane all seven dragon slayers could be seen dodging a powerful blast. All seven were exhausted, having fought in the war against Alvarez only to be dragged into this plane and forced to fight for their lives and the lives of their friends._

 _When the dust cleared there in the epicenter of the blast stood Acnologia in his human form, his eyes widening as he looked at his fading hands. "No, no, it can't be! I am to be the one to destroy the dragons!"_

 _On the opposite side of the field, a torn and badly battered Natsu wiped his lip with the back of his left hand, his right a bloody useless mess. His onyx eyes softened with pity, watching the soul of the chaos dragon begin to fade._

 _"Believe it, Acnologia. We'll never allow you to hurt anyone ever again. The dragons, our parents, our friends, our families, they were all hurt by you and now you have to pay the price."_

 _The old dragon's eyes lit with rage and his lips curled back in a gruesome snarl. "If I must go then so will you. I may not be able to take the children of those useless reptiles, but you, son of Igneel, will go with me!"_

 _With his last word he leaped, his form turning into a dark black smoke that in the time it took for the others to process his words, crossed the field and flew through Natsu's body, a red and gold writhing cloud trailing behind._

 _Even as the fire slayer's body began to topple backward the ravines of time began to crumble. Gajeel, without a second thought, rushed to grab Natsu's body. As soon as he did, he and the other slayers were returned to Fiore._

 _In the silence surrounding their reappearance one figure burst through the crowd, a thick leather bound book in her arms. Her chocolate eyes landed on the still form now resting in front of Gajeel and she shook her head._

 _"No, please say it isn't true."_

 _Gajeel looked away, stepping back as Lucy ran forward sliding to kneel beside Natsu. The tears curling in her eyes shone like diamonds that refused to fall. The silence around her turned to one of mourning and the mages lowered their heads in grief._

 _The leather-bound book, sitting by Lucy's right knee, began to tremble. At first, no one noticed it. It was so slight, they were so lost in their grief. Then it began to glow. That grabbed Lucy's attention. Looking at it, she gasped and rising to her feet, carefully began to back away. Shock ran through the crowd, so strong, that no one dared to move when the book shook harder, beginning to levitate._

 _When the shaking reached a crazed speed the book burst open and the thousands of words lining the pages began to fly through the air. Confusion seemed to reign among the words for a moment before the lines straighten themselves out and formed a swirling vortex around the still slayer._

 _Ever so gently the blurring lines shifted Natsu until it seemed as if he could've been walking. When he vertically in the air, another vein of writing snapped at the ground beneath him, opening up a hole of swirling darkness. The vein dove into the hole and after a long minute of horrible screams as well as what sounded like Acnologia screaming in pain, the vein retreated pulling along the cloud of red and gold._

 _This time, however, to the slayers the cloud looked different. The gold seemed to have been dimmed while the red had darkened to crimson._

 _Three of the veins broke away from the vortex to grab the cloud and with ever-increasing speed braided itself together. It revolved, often switching orientation until it began to slow revealing the veins had formed a net around the soul._

 _From the vortex six smaller veins shot into the crowd, each one seeking out a slayer and embedding itself into the skin of their necks. With that done the vortex shrunk and the net covered soul disappeared into Natsu's body._

 _The vortex halted, the lines of words becoming clear as they hovered before they imploded, each word shrinking and forming a crimson scale that stuck to Natsu's skin._

 _Pink hair at his temples raised, twisting into wicked black horns. Wings erupted from between his shoulder blades, looking similarly to large tattered bat wings. From the small of his back a tail slowly grew until five feet later a dark black flame flickered to life. Scales formed around his eyes, crawling down his face and neck to scatter at his shoulders. Several patches appeared at once, one covering each shoulder, then his forearms and finally to cover his hands where long thick black claws took form. Down his chest the scales overlapped into a solid but flexible armor. Of his legs, only the scales covering his shins and the top of his feet could be seen._

 _When the scales stopped growing Natsu was finally set on his feet. He stood straight, though there was no sign of any movement. Not until his eyes snapped open._

 _At the sight of his eyes, the crowd gasped. For his eyes were a cruel glittering emerald, the iris slitted to a mere claw scratch of black._

 _He turned his head, looking first at his hands then at his wings and chuckled. "So this is what it's like to be here without that nitwit calling."_

 _His voice was deep, much deeper than Natsu's had been and Lucy stepped forward. "Natsu, is that you?"_

 _The creature that used to be Natsu snarled unconsciously, the name stirring an unbidden rage within and gave Lucy a sickening grin. "There is no Natsu. For I am E.N.D.!"_

 _Every mage in the grew pale at the declaration but only one remembered how to move. He wormed his way through the crowd, past his guildmates, past his longtime rival, past his teammate, and leaped, ice spikes already formed along his forearms._

 _He never even got close for he and every other mage around him found themselves surrounded by black fire._

 _E.N.D. chuckled. "You silly ice mage, did you really think your pathetic demon slaying magic would work against me?"_

 _Gray glared, more than smart enough to bite his tongue lest he anger E.N.D. into killing someone._

 _The demon arched an eyebrow. "Well, well, looks like my slaves already know how to bite their tongue." The mages' eyes widened in shock and missed the sight of a black bracelet appearing somewhere on them. E.N.D. turned his head looking for each of the slayers. When he found them he grinned. "Slayers, take to your factions. We begin taking over this pathetic world immediately."_

 _The mages turned, looking for the slayers in confusion at the demon's words only to find that each had glazed eyes. At that moment the black bracelets closed with a click and a simultaneous lightning bolt jumped through the crowd._

 _One by one clear eyes clouded over and their bodies became dolls for E.N.D._

 _As each slayer took a group of mages, marching off to an edge of the city the demon stopped Gajeel and pointed at Lucy. "Take care to see that that slave stays out of the fighting."_

 _Gajeel nodded and walked up to Lucy, pulling her off into another direction while E.N.D. frowned. He wasn't sure why, but something about the blonde caused his blood to boil, his teeth to ache, and a murmur of a voice in between his horns to rise to the surface._

 _He grunted, sweeping the feelings away with a great push of his wings and took to the air, angling for Crocus. It was time he claimed what should've been his from the beginning._

 **Present Day**

The sound of the heavy rain against the cobblestones beats a steady rhythm. Sheets and sheets of water make it nearly impossible to see and as a figure slides into an alley, their back pressed to wall to watch a troop of soldiers march by, the rain makes it even harder to be found.

When the sound of boots melts into the pounding rain the figure heaves a sigh of relief and walks further into the alley. Halfway down the alley the figure stops and walks up to one wall. They remove a glove then press the gloveless hand into the wall.

Out of nowhere a line of purple shoots across the bricks, outlining a simple door, and when the light fades the figure pushes the door open to reveal a bar filled with music, laughter, and on the edges the sound of fighting.

The bar itself is dimly lit, more than dark enough in the corners to hide the shady dealings. The furniture is dented, scratched and in some pieces held together by rope.

Slipping past one of the more broken pieces of furniture the figure slides into a dark corner. Compared to the big mouthed slavers sitting two tables over the hooded figure is as quiet as a mouse so it surprises him when the barmaid swings by his table dropping off a glass of bourbon with a wink.

The hood moves with his slight nod and he sips at the strong liquor while he waits. For what becomes clear half an hour later when the wood on the chair across from him changes shape to reveal an ebony-skinned man.

His short dreadlocks twitch when he tilts his head, frowning in confusion at the cloaked figure. "If you're just gonna sit there I have other places to be and my boss won't be happy that you have nothing to show for your efforts."

The cloaked man chuckles, the sound strangely disturbing as he reaches into his cloak pulling out a stack of rolled up papers and a recording lacrima. Finally, the man speaks. "This is all you need. His troops have withdrawn, his grip loosening on the entire empire. It has been for the past several months now. If your boss was smart he'd try soon."

Dreadlock arches an eyebrow, reaching forward to grab the papers. "Say that to his face and see how long you live. Anything else I need to know?"

The informant downs the remaining half mug of bourbon and tilts his head up to lock eyes with Dreadlock. Crimson eyes cause a shiver of dread to travel down the spine of the cold-hearted ebony-skinned man and a faint grin lifts up his covered features.

"More information is gonna cost ya. Until then you know where to find me."

With a final nod Dreadlock melts back into the chair. By the time his hair disappears a body is thrown into it, destroying it and the table the informant is sitting at. He ignores it though, merely setting the mug on the unconscious thug's head before heading for the door.

Aside from the barmaids, the only other thing he finds entertaining about this bar would be the bar fights... if they didn't happen to destroy his table every time without fail.

He sighs, sliding his gloves back on as the door to the bar disappears into the wall once more. "It's not like it's gonna matter," he mutters with a glare at the pouring rain. "If those dickheads mess up King E.N.D. is gonna kill us all."

With one last glance the downpour sweeps away any sign of the man.

 _ **XxX**_

His Luce is missing... _again_. His half dead brain supplies to the attention-grabbing fact. Even half asleep curled up into the den of blankets he's made he still can't deny the sarcastic streak that seems to be popping up more and more often.

He rolls over, his head popping out of the blankets to see a nude blonde shape sitting hunched over her writing desk, magic quill fast at work on the thick book he blearily recognizes as his own. Then another thought presents itself to him and he starts to sit up.

 _I'd rather be sarcastic then that evil ass any time of the day. Speaking of time,_

A quick glance at the wild landscape of his mind to check on the storm clouds as well as another to the clock confirms he still has a few hours before he becomes ensnared once more.

Compared to where they started half a year before the fire slayer will gladly take the time he's given.

Quietly he pulls the blankets off and gets up, keeping his footsteps light until he's right behind the blonde beauty. Then he leans over and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, nuzzles into her neck.

Lucy smiles, the hand not holding the quill coming up to rest gently on his arm. "Sorry if I woke you."

He shakes his head at her murmured words being careful to avoid scratching her with his shortened horns. "You didn't wake me so much as you not being with me did."

That draws a small giggle from the blonde and she sets the quill down, turning to kiss him. When she pulls away she cards her fingers through the hair in between his horns. "Well, I'm not sorry for that. I wanted to get more work done while the beast is gone."

His emerald eyes flash with relief and he leans into her again. Even secluded as he has been, lost to the maze that E.N.D. puts him through he has heard more than enough about the others thinking he's nothing more than a beast.

Only his Luce and a couple of their closest friends have remained loyal, trusting that once the book is fixed he'll return to normal. Lucy being one of the most steadfast in separating him from the demon that resides in his flesh most of the day.

With a sigh he rests his head against hers. "Have I ever told you you're amazing?"

She hums thoughtfully for a second. "You have but you could do with saying it more often."

He chuckles then looks over her shoulder, his brows furrowing as he reads over the line she's currently working on.

"How much further do you have to go?"

That draws a sigh from Lucy and she sets the quill down. "It's not so much about quantity as it is about quality. If I misinterpret or mistake any of the runes it could alter your personality as well as the beast's to such a degree that you could become the beast and he becomes you. And it's not just your personality, it's your physical appearance, the way you think, your magic, how you were raised. It's all recorded in here and it all was damaged in one way or another when the book sewed your soul to your body." Then she brightens and lifts a couple pages, showing them to Natsu.

"The good news is that when I finish this your wings should go away. With every chapter I finish it seems to alter part of your physical body in relation to the bindings releasing you from the demon. Like how your horns are getting shorter," she taps one as an example and he snorts causing her to smile. "Or how the flame on your tail went out last week. The last chapter had to deal with how Igneel taught you your magic so it makes sense you regained control of your magic when the beast isn't in control."

He pauses, considering her words and nods. After that day last week when he took control from the beast for the night and the flame on his tail went out for the first time it's done the same thing every night without a conscious thought on his part.

After seeing his nod Lucy returns to the book once again, while continuing to talk to him. "I'm hoping that time permitted and the beast doesn't try to fuck me every way to Sunday I'll be able to have this chapter and half the next finished by the end of the week."

Natsu stops then bursts into laughter. The laughter echoes through the room and Lucy turns to him with an eyebrow arched. After a minute of gut-wrenching laughter he's able to calm himself enough to speak.

"I can't believe you just said that with a straight face!"

She shrugs, a small smile lifting her lips. "It's the truth. Between you and the beast I can't decide who's hornier."

A spark ignites in his eyes then and he grins. "Is that a challenge?"

Lucy seems to realize her mistake and holds her hands to ward him off. "No, Natsu, don't! I'm still sore from last night!"

He swoops under her arms, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder to a shout of his name. As he walks back to the bed Lucy scowls knowing he won't let her go.

One of the things she's learned in the six months since becoming E.N.D.'s lover is that he and Natsu are both possessive of her, often becoming jealous if the other spends too much time or is challenged about who is better.

Though she understands that Natsu's comes from his magic training, the draconic instincts taking over to claim what he sees as his, she doesn't understand what drives E.N.D. to be so possessive. Not that she'd ask him anyway.

Watching Natsu's tail sway as he walks an idea takes root in the blonde's head and she smirks reaching a hand down to grab.

Natsu yelps. A bit high and definitely unmanly sounding but still a yelp that has Lucy biting her lip to hold back a giggle. He scowls, feeling Lucy's body shake with suppressed laughter and he throws her onto the bed.

"Did you just grab my ass?"

She sits up giving him an innocent look. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Innocent with a side of seductress she's learned that has both beast and men bowing to her will, admittedly the man more often than the beast.

He climbs over her, capturing her in a heated liplock. While he has her distracted his tail works it's way up her leg, barely tickling the skin in a way that has her moaning. One hand rises to her hair, tangling in it to tilt her back and deepen the kiss.

After a minute he pulls away, his eyes softening as he leans his forehead against hers. "I love you, you know that right?"

When she sees the seriousness of his emerald gaze she smiles softly. "I know, and I love you just as much." With a surge of strength she rolls them over, causing him to yelp in surprise. However, when his gaze catches her's he sees the determination he saw that night E.N.D. first raped her. Then she speaks.

"Make no mistake, Natsu. I love you with all my heart, and just as I first promised I promise you again. I'll be there by your side to the end. Be it putting up with the beast or dealing with your antics. Through thick and thin I will be there."

He arches an eyebrow. "Those sound awfully like wedding vows, Luce. I hope you're not jumping the gun."

Blood rushes to her cheeks in embarrassment and she lays down along his making him lift his head to look at her.

"Maybe, after all this mess is said and done they could be." The way she murmurs the words, with equal part hope and dread has Natsu rubbing a hand up and down her back in comfort.

"Don't worry about it, Luce. What happens will happen and we'll deal with the consequences when we get there."

She sits up, shaking off her thoughts and smirks. "Enough of the bad. I thought you were a dragon?"

"Of course I am." He huffs and she rolls her hips reminding him of where they were going. Then she leans forward, her chocolate eyes glittering with lust.

"Then fuck me like the dragon you are."

 _ **XxX**_

She hums. Really she's one of the lucky ones from what she hears. Even if she is a slave. She's not monitored, she hasn't had her memories nor the little amount of magic she uses taken, and if the rumors are true then she's even happier she wasn't the nameless slave chained in the cellars since kingdom was taken over.

Though how she ended up dusting and taking care of the castle library is beyond her.

At the sound of flapping wings she looks up and smiles at the sight of the white Exceed floating toward her gracefully.

"Carla, did you find the book Levy asked for?"

The Exceed nods, holding the book out to her. "I did, though I wonder who shelved it in the nonfiction section instead of with the spell books."

They share a look and as one turn to see Happy flying a basket of books to a higher shelf. When a book falls from the basket, smacking another bookkeeper in the back of the head, the slave turns back to Carla.

"Ten to one Happy did it. Was it by any books about fish?"

Carla gives the slave a knowing smile and shakes her head. "Actually it was by the sword and interior workings of combat section."

Shock has the slave's jaw dropping and she turns around to see a certain black-furred Exceed just entering the library with Levy.

"It can't be. Why would Pantherlily misplace a book?"

Carla pats her shoulder. "Because just like Happy can be distracted with fish, Pantherlily can be distracted with weapons and combat knowledge. Surely, Princess, you have learned that after these past four years?"

The slave shakes her head, smiling sadly. "Carla, I've told you before. I'm no longer the princess. I'm just a slave as any other slave under King E.N.D.'s command."

A twinkle appears in the white Exceed's eyes and she waves Levy over. After Pantherlily leaves the bluenette to start his work she makes her way over to them. However, she doesn't stop walking.

She tilts her head in a gesture to follow then makes her way around the massive bookcases to a small hidden nook. There she turns to them and frowns.

"Sorry about that. Lucy let me know that E.N.D. was becoming suspicious of me spending so much time here and put listening lacrimas around the entrance."

Hisui frowns. "What is the hurry? I thought Lucy was making way with fixing the book."

This time Levy gives a small smile. "She is. I met Natsu for the first time last week. The more she fixes the longer he stays around but a slight problem has come up."

A feeling of dread sinks into the former princess' stomach and she gestures for Levy to continue. The bluenette takes a deep breath.

"TherearespiesseekingtooverthrowENDandtakecontrolofthekingdom."

Hisui looks confused, Carla little better and the white Exceed walks up to Levy. "Levy, try that again, but in more than one breath."

The bluenette grins sheepishly. "Sorry, there are spies seeking to overthrow E.N.D. and take control of the kingdom."

Around them the sound of the spider webs being woven can be heard as they process what Levy had said. Then Hisui goes pale and leans against a wall, a hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Oh my gods, no. It can't be. The kingdom won't be able to handle another war. Let alone a coup to dethrone the most dangerous demon in history."

"Hisui, there's no reason to panic. Not yet anyway, and for a few reasons." Hisui scoffs at Levy's reassurance and Levy picks up the book Carla had gone searching for, opening it to a specific page.

After she reads the page over she arches an eyebrow, looking at the bluenette. "How is a cancellation spell supposed to help us if E.N.D. is just gonna cuff the mages once more?"

Levy smiles. "That's where the other reason for not panicking comes from. Hisui, when was the last time you saw E.N.D.?"

The former princess frowns. "Not since he slew my father and took the throne. Why?"

Carla, having seen E.N.D. both before and after Lucy started fixing the book understands where Levy is going and smiles even as Levy explains, "Since Lucy started working on his book he's been changing. The demon disappearing and Natsu reappearing more and more often. From what Lucy told me she should be able to finish the remainder of the book by the end of the month."

"Once E.N.D. is banished from both our world and Natsu's life we'll be able to activate the cancellation spell to free the other mages then you can take your place on the throne and take down those seeking it for themselves!" Both look at the Exceed as she speaks and Levy nods, looking back at Hisui.

"Yeah what she said, but—" now the bluenette frowns. "Until then, we're gonna have to help Lucy keep an eye on things around the castle. E.N.D. has been keeping her particularly close lately and she hasn't been able to wander and meet the others like she used to."

Hearing her words, Carla freezes, her eyes gaining a distant look. An image of a baby swathed in traveling blankets while a boat floats in the background crosses her vision. However, the most startling part of the vision for her would be the brown eyes and shocking bubblegum pink hair.

She shakes away the image in enough time to see Hisui walking away, her expression thoughtful. Before Levy can follow her though, Carla steps in front of her, her eyes serious.

"Did Lucy tell you why E.N.D. has been keeping such a close eye on her?"

Levy frowns, shaking her head. "I have my theories. Why, what did you see?"

Carla frowns as well, looking over her shoulder where she can see a blue Exceed flying with a basket of books. "I only hope it happens after everything settles. If it doesn't then we can say goodbye to Lucy for good."

The bluenette nods, picking up on the hidden warning with little difficulty and walks past Carla. "I have to go. The slayers are having a meeting with E.N.D. soon and Gajeel wants me by his side."

 _ **XxX**_

She should've known. Hell, going into this whole mess as his lover, concubine, mistress, or whatever the fuck they call it, she should've known.

 _Why did it have to happen now?_

She swallows, a ghost of nausea from earlier still clinging even after she brushed her teeth. Twice.

 _At least no one will know. No one_ can _know._

It had been going so well too. The book was on the fast track to being finished and she was able to see Natsu more often.

It didn't matter to her that she had to sleep with the demon every day to see her best friend every night. It didn't matter that her arms burned every day for hours on end after rewriting his life.

Now, unfortunately, it does matter. E.N.D. had effectively stopped using her as a come dump every night, more often than not choosing to keep her within reach every second of the day.

She had almost no time to work on the book and with that the changes to the demon had slowed considerably. Even to the point where the other slaves were giving her dirty looks and there were rumors that she's siding with the beast.

She's not, but most people don't believe her. Only a few and among those few only a couple truly cared about her and Natsu.

Standing behind E.N.D.'s throne she watches as the slayers file in, only one bringing a slave with them. All she needs, though, is one friend.

E.N.D., spotting the extra slave huffs. "Gajeel, why did you bring a slave? You realize this is a confidential meeting."

Gajeel nods. "I do, your majesty, but I assumed since this is confidential you would want someone to keep an eye on your slave while you are busy."

Though her mind is filled with shock and hope, Lucy keeps her expression neutral, watching as her Master makes a decision from the corner of her eye. Finally, he nods, his expression stoic.

"Very well," Then he looks at Lucy. "You and his slave will return to the room. I'll be with you when this is over."

Biting back a smile Lucy gives a respectful bow. "Yes, Master."

She steps off the daise, walking around the group and from the corner of her eye she notices the shadow and metal slayer's looks of dismay before they're carefully hidden.

Pondering over their looks, she waits for Levy by the doors leading to the hall and almost facepalms when she remembers that slayers have enhanced senses.

 _So much for no one knowing. Oh well, by the time it comes Natsu will be back permanently._

Once Levy catches up with her, both women wait until they're in E.N.D.'s chambers before Levy rounds on Lucy.

"Alright, Lu-chan, spill."

Lucy sighs, walking over to her writing desk and pulling out what appears to be a black pin. "I will, but first I need you and your magic."

Without a second thought Levy walks over, and Lucy kneels, inserting the black pin into a near invisible hole in the black bracelet encircling Levy's ankle. There's a soft click and Levy sighs as the bracelet leaves her leg for the first time in four years.

With her magic almost literally flowing at her fingertips she gestures for Lucy to grab the book and the blonde sets it in the middle of the floor, opening it to the most recent page she's been working on.

Levy's brow furrows with her concentration and as the words begin lifting off the pages Lucy grabs her quill. With the blunette's help it's much easier for Lucy to read and fix the writing and in just five minutes she's finished what would take her a day to do by herself.

Sensing her friend's curiosity about to burst and most likely ruin the dangerous work they're doing Lucy sighs.

"Alright, what I'm about to say stays between us and make sure you keep Gajeel quiet about it since I having a feeling he already knows."

Levy gives a distracted nod, majority of her focus on keeping the words in order and Lucy picks up her thread.

"I'll start from the beginning. The first night I became E.N.D.'s slave he raped me because I angered him by calling him Natsu." The blonde keeps her eyes on the words but she notices they stumble for a second as if Levy had tripped but quickly recovered her balance. "After that I learned somehow, some way that I don't think I'll ever want to know, Natsu's personality surfaces, forcing the beast back after the beast comes."

This time the words pause entirely and Lucy looks over to see Levy looking at her wide eyed. Lucy gestures to the book and Levy clears her throat, activating her magic once again.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

Lucy snorts, a smile working its way onto her face. "I'll admit that it's strange that in order for Natsu's personality to surface the beast must orgasm, but between the beast's sex drive and his obsession with me it's worked so far. The only downside is what's happening now. Really, I should've known that having sex every night would mean I would get pregnant but I was getting a birth control potion from Porlyusica every month so I thought I was safe."

Levy frowns, keeping a careful eye on the words flying around her she finds a minute to speak. "I don't think it was that. Porlyusica's birth control potions are the strongest in Fiore as well as the most effective. From what I've gathered as well as what you're saying I think E.N.D. is trying for an heir."

It's Lucy's turn to freeze, her eyes going wide and Levy returns the words to the book as the blonde sinks to a sitting position on the floor. To Levy, having known Lucy as long as she has it's clear the thoughts churning in her head.

Finally, Lucy's shoulders slump, a few tears sneaking down her cheeks. "I should've known, Levy. I really should've. If the beast has an heir then the living princess is unable to reclaim her throne and the kingdom remains under his rule."

The bluenette gives a small smile, sinking to kneel in front of her friend. "Lu-chan, there is still hope. How far along are you?"

Lucy shivers, looking at Levy. "Porlyusica thinks about a month and a half."

Levy then gestures to the book, more directly to the remaining twenty or so sheets that require fixing. "If you can convince E.N.D. to let me become your personal maid or something then we'll be able to finish the book together and before the baby arrives."

She smiles, wiping the tears from her eyes. Then she leans forward and hugs Levy. "Thank you, Levy-chan. I don't know I'd do if I didn't have you."

The bluenette laughs, returning the hug. "You'd probably go crazy, or Lucy kick some unfortunate soul to the moon." Lucy giggles and Levy gestures at the book again. "Come on, that meeting is supposed to take a while so let's see what we can get done in that time."

* * *

 **I will say this only once. This story will only be updated when I get inspiration for a new chapter and quite honestly I have a feeling there will only _be_ one more chapter to this. When I first uploaded A Soul's Savior I didn't even actually think of adding another chapter. Not until I went back after reading your reviews and seeing there was room to expand and to give a solution to their dilemma.**

 **That said I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


End file.
